trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trolls Holiday
Trolls Holiday is a half-hour television special. It was aired on November 24, 2017 on NBC. Summary When the Queen of the Trolls, Poppy, finds out that the Bergens do not have holidays, she enlists help from her friends, Branch and the Snack Pack, to help her bring holidays to the Bergens. Plot The story begins with explaining that the Trolls celebrate everything. The narrator then explains that the Bergens had but one holiday and since Trollstice was cancelled, the Bergens have no holiday. The special then focuses on Bridget and King Gristle Jr. who are on thrones with Gristle banging on a keyboard. They receive a card from Poppy for "Toss your friends day" and Gristle comments badly on it because what would happen if they dropped her because of the insurance. Bridget states she would never drop Poppy. Gristle comments on the number of holidays the Trolls have and Bridget thinks its nice. In Troll Village Poppy receives a card back from Bridget. She has a wall for every day of the week from the Bergens. Branch is trying to practice his smile in the mirror but he can't do it. Poppy tries to help him and he asks about the cards. Poppy realises that the Bergens have nothing to celebrate and Branch notices her facial expression and tells her to sleep on whatever plan she has. She says she will. Next day, Branch is returning into his bunker when Poppy surprises him, she hasn't slept at all. She explains her plan including getting Branch on board. She plans to show Bridget and Gristle all the Troll holidays and their minds be blown and then adopt it. The other trolls jump out as Branch goes to drink coffee and he is covered in it. They catch the Caterbus express to Bergen Town and sing while they progress. Cloud Guy, who is driver, starts to dance with them and this leaves the bus without a driver. They fall into a worm hole and turn into dolls. When they leave the wormhole, they are sent flying through the air to Bergen Castle. Poppy bursts through the door of the castle and explains their here to help the Bergens with their problems to the confusion of Bridget. They begin a presentation of various holiday with Bridget and Gristle being on the receiving end of a lot of the presentations mishaps beginning with Gristle getting glitter in his eye. Bridget tries to comment that these holidays aren't Bergen things. Eventually Branch pulls her aside and tries to tell her that this isn't working but Poppy mistakes his words and tries harder. More holidays are presented with the Bergens getting increasingly hit with the presentations mishaps. Bridget tries to stop once it once again but Poppy starts quick fire round. Eventually Bridget puts her foot down and tells Poppy she has to leave. Later Poppy is down and Branch goes to cheer her up. On his second guess with where she is she finds a sad Poppy who realises Bridget and her just had their first fight. Poppy fears she may have lost her best friend and Branch begins to sing friend related songs. At Bergen castle Gristle is annoyed at the state of the throne room and believes the Trolls just want to be more like them, even considering banning them from the castle. Chad and Todd clean up the mess of foam, glitter and streamers. Bridget realises this was all for them and brings in Gristle to get to work. Meanwhile Poppy finally snaps at Branch who is still singing and realises that what Branch is doing is wht she just did to Bridget. Poppy needs to apologise but bubbles attract their attention. The Bergens are singing around the Troll Tree. Bridget and Poppy apologise and Bridget states she realises she didn't need all of the extras load for a holiday they should just be celebrating their friendship with the Trolls. Branch smiles at last and gets it correct. The Bergens and Trolls then sing and skate around the Troll Tree. Cast *Anna Kendrick as Poppy *Justin Timberlake as Branch *Zooey Deschanel as Bridget *Walt Dohrn as Cloud Guy, Smidge and Fuzzbert *Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond *Zooey Deschanel as Bridget *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Dinkles *James Corden as Biggie *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Prince Gristle *Ron Funches as Cooper *Aino Jawo as Satin *Caroline Hjelt as Chenille Music right|thumb|Trolls Holiday soundtrack #Lookin' For A Holiday - Anna Kendrick, James Corden, Ron Funches, Caroline Hjelt, Aino Jawo & Kunal Nayyar #Holiday - Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, Zooey Deschanel, James Corden, Ron Funches, Caroline Hjelt, Aino Jawo, Kunal Nayyar, Christopher Mintz-Plasse & The Bergens #The Holla-Day For You - Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, Zooey Deschanel, James Corden, Ron Funches, Caroline Hjelt, Aino Jawo, Kunal Nayyar, Christopher Mintz-Plasse #Double-Down Speed Round - Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, James Corden, Ron Funches, Caroline Hjelt, Aino Jawo & Kunal Nayyar #Love Train - Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, James Corden, Ron Funches, Caroline Hjelt, Aino Jawo, Kunal Nayyar & Walt Dohrn #Friend Medley - Justin Timberlake, The Forest Creatures & The Bergens #Trolls Holiday Score Suite - Jeff Morrow Related Media Trolls Shorts Trolls Shorts are a series of post-release promotional episodes featuring various Trolls. Trolls Annual The Trolls Annual 2019 recaps the story. Books A number of adaptations of this storyline were written by David Lewman, including Trolls Holiday: The Junior Novelization. Trivia *This is Dreamworks Animation's first production with NBC Universal after its acquisition in 2016. *In the worm hole the trolls looked like the old versions by Thomas Dam. *Gristle is badly playing "Chopsticks" on his keyboard when he is introduced. This is a simple piece that is easy to master but Gristle fails at. This is not mentioned in the special but the song is named in the Novelization. Category:TV Specials Category:DreamWorks Television Animation